whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
List of Akhu Rituals
Below is a list of the officially published list of rituals that can be practiced via Akhu. Setite Rituals work by usurping control over the Western Lands from Osiris, providing a focus that draws energy to the Setite to be shaped according to his will. Rituals * ** Milk of Set: The Setite mixes a concoction that has a harmful effect on anything it is applied to. Examples for this level include: Maliciously alter the hard drive of a computer, make a drug more addictive, alter a lock to conform a key in the Setite's possession. ** Typhon's Brew: The Setite brews beer laced with vitae over the course of a month. While the brewing process removes most of the traits of vitae, ghouls that drink it gain one blood point. Vampires can drink it without vomiting it up directly and can even get drunk on it. ** Inscribe the Book of Set: The Setite hand-scribes a version of Book of Going Forth by Night over the course of several years on papyrus. The completed copy increases his success rate in other Akhu rituals and may be necessary in higher ranking rituals. The scrolls incinerate when in contact with sunlight. ** Seal the Gates of Blood: The Setite crafts a small amulet that has to be worn by a woman. A woman who wears the amulet will not miscarry, and her menses are greatly reduced. Menstrual blood, however, is directly passed into the blood pool of the Setite who crafted the amulet. * ** Milk of Set: The Setite mixes a concoction that has a harmful effect on anything it is applied to. Examples for this level include: burn through steel or concrete, make the brew follow a target and leave a trail. ** Opening the Gate: First, the corpse has to prepared in a manner befitting the ancient Egyptian funerary rites. After that, the corpse is ritually tortured, defiled, and placed in a grotesque position, with its canopic jars placed in reverse manner. If the ritual was successful, the Setite may increase his blood pool or Willpower at a rate that represents how closely the body was preserved according to Egyptian funerary rites. ** Opening the Mouth: By sprinkling a cadaver with water and natron, placing three specially crafted amulets on it, and reciting a funerary prayer, the Setite can ask a corpse one question. The corpse is under no obligation to answer truthfully and cannot speak about the afterlife. ** Dreams of Duat: The Setite needs parts of the victim's body. Sealing them in a wax figure, the lector-priest inscribes the victim's name in hieroglyphic script on it. Cursing the target, the lector-priest washes the figurine in warm water made bitter with natron. The victim will have nightmares about Duat in the following night. * ** Milk of Set: The Setite mixes a concoction that has a harmful effect on anything it is applied to. Examples for this level include: Add to a gas tank to manipulate the vehicle to go where the Setite wants it. ** Prepare Canopic Jars: The Setite places tissues or objects associated with the respective organ of a victim into the four canopic jars, and inverts the traditional text that ensures speedy passage into the Western Lands. If the ritual was successful, the Setite may cause random misfortune in the target's life, like causing her to miss a bus, become the victim of a mugging, or lose her wallet. ** Displacement of the Pneuma: The Lector-Priest restrains a victim on a flat surface, near a goat or a pig. After cutting his own wrist and ceremonially "killing" the target by drawing a dull stone knife across his throat, allowing his own blood to splash into the face of the target, the victim has to believe that it has been mortally wounded. At this moment, the Setite shouts a word of power as loudly as he can into the victim’s ear. If successful, she shocks the victim’s soul out of his body and into that of the animal. The soulless body remains, highly suggestible, and follows the Setite's instructions as long as they require no interpretation. ** Linked Soul Elixir: The Lector-Priest mixes a Typhon's Brew with fruit juices and resins from several herbs, like hashish, mandrake, and opium. Then the Setite pours the brew over a seal inscribed with Anubis's name. Reciting Anubis's role as the judge of the heart, the brew will then allow persons who share its drink to feel each others' emotions and makes them easily manipulated by any form of supernatural mind control. ** Scorpion Sending: The Lector-Priest sculpts a scorpion out of wax, incorporating small parts of the intended victim's body, like hair, nail clippings, and similar, into it. After writing Set's name on the back of the scorpion in green ink and reciting the tale of Horus' poisoning, the Lector-Priest has to carry the figurine to a place frequented by the victim. When the target comes near the figurine, it will transform into a real scorpion and sting him. * ** Dismemberment of Osiris: The Lector-Priest takes a male high-ranking member of an organization captive, killing and dismembering him and finishing the ritual by throwing the member into a fish tank. When a fish devours the organ, the organization the victim was part of suffers a serious calamity. ** Severing Sands: The Lector-Priest gathers authentic sand from the Nile bank, washed clean and dried in the sun. Sprinkling the sand with perfumes, natron, and his own vitae, he recites a prayer to the life-giving Nile. When confronted by a supernatural creature, the Setite may blow the sand against them with a prayer to the respective god (Seker for vampires, Anubis for wraiths, Set for demons etc.). Incorporeal creatures are banished back into their home realms, while other supernaturals lose their healing powers. ** Summon Sebau: The Lector-Priest constructs a clay model mixed with vitae of one of the Sebau to command it. If the Lector-Priest wants the Sebau to attack a target, he needs a piece of its body or its True Name. * ** Dismembering the God: The Setite fills a canopic jar with urine of a hyena, jackal, or other scavenger and adds corresponding tissue from a victim. He lets it simmer for 24 hours. The content of the jar is then mixed with papyrus and vitae and then covers his genitals with the unguent. When the Setite touches the victim, the target loses Willpower and blood points. ** Cheat the Scale of Hades: The Lector-Priest duplicates the Serpentis power, removing either his entire organs into canopic jars to become a nearly indestructible body, wrapped in a shroud of scales; or merely removing the heart, becoming immune to staking and gaining a resistance against Rötschreck and diablerie. The organs, themselves, however, are extremely vulnerable and any harm done against them will cause harm to the Setite. ** Warding Cippus: The Lector-Priest crafts a small "cippus" of Horus battling crocodiles, scorpions, and serpents. The cippus is enchanted through baths in honey, beer, and the blood of crocodiles, serpents and crushed serpents, as well as perfumes, incenses and exorcisms with sand and water. The final prayer requires burning one's hand off. When completed, the cippus banishes demons back into their home realm. ** Portrait Link: The Lector-Priest sketches an image of the target, engraving it on a stone tablet and washing it in honey and vitae. The tablet can now be used as a substitute for targeting the victim, regardless of distance. * ** Hybrid Mummy: The Lector-Priest stitches the mummified remnants of humans and animals together. Over the course of 40 nights and several minor subsidiary rituals, the Lector-Priest beseeches Apophis and other dark entities within Duat while fumigating the mummy over a fire. The spell invites a Spectre to inhabit the corpse, which is then bound into the frame. While Hybrids think independently and can last millennia when preserved correctly, they decay when in contact with sunlight. ** Servitor Sending: A variant of a Thaumaturgical Ritual, the Lector-Priest traces a circle with vitae with the appropriate incantations. Using a portrait to target a location, the Lector-Priest can now send a ghoul or other servitor to the location and recall them through the circle. * ** A Surfeit of Serpents: The Lector-Priest commands the demons of Duat to enter the victim. In the following hours, the target is wracked with pain and nausea, as it vomits and excretes serpents that eventually burrow through his flesh until he dies. Gallery Dismemberment of Osirus - VTES.jpg|''Dismemberment of Osiris'' VTES card. Art by Steve Ellis References Level 1 Level 2 Level 3 Level 4 Level 5 Level 6 Level 7 Category:Blood Magic (VTM)